


silvally

by Junnieevee



Series: linked universe pokémon AU drabbles [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, I love my boys so much, I would die for Mask, Merry Christmas Roam!!, Time is still a gremlin, all the love to my beta friend uwuwuw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: “You have to be very careful, Null is really distrustful of strangers.”or a little glimpse of the past. Warriors is the best big bro and Time is still a gremlin.Merry Christmas Roam!!
Relationships: Mask & Silvally, Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: linked universe pokémon AU drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	silvally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roaming_Numerals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaming_Numerals/gifts).



> This one is my Christmas gift for @Roaming_Numerals!! Since they’re the best beta in the whole world and deserves only the best!!! Thank you so much for all your help <3 I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> (it is also un-betaed(? bc I wanted it to be a surprise xD Sorry for any errors you may find!!)

“You have to be very careful, Null is really distrustful of strangers.”

Mask was vibrating in excitement as he got near the artificial pokémon his big bro just catched. He had a bluk berry on his hands, offering it to the chimera pokémon, as they stared at him behind their mask. They were intimidating, to say the least, but honestly, Mask had fought with scarier things than this, he was just worried because his big bro seemed to care about this creature, so he couldn’t kill it if they attacked him. On the other hand, if he befriends them, everyone will fear him on the battlefield! And Skull Kid would be  _ soooo  _ jealous!

He flinched slightly when Type: Null (as Link said they were called) moved their caged head towards him, smelling the berry he was offering them. His big bro held his breath, and Mask did too when a tongue came out from inside their helmet, taking the berry without breaking visual contact with him until they swallowed the fruit.

“See? I told you, Mask can be a little devil but he's a good kid inside.” Older Link joked, patting Null’s head with a big relieved smile on his face. 

Mask smiled and tried to do the same, but Null backed off gruffly, sitting the farest he could on Link’s tent without meeting the frustrated look on the child’s eyes. Mask felt betrayed.

The kid pointed at them with his finger, staring up at his big bro with an intense gaze that comuniqued the deception he was feeling along with a pout. Link sighed with a sad smile, patting the kid’s head in consolation.

“Sorry bud, they are still very wary of other people.” he said, watching in amusement how Mask crossed his arms over his chest, pouting harder. “Those damn traitors did some awful things to them in their laboratories, he doesn’t trust anyone, don’t take it personally.”

Mask sighed and nodded, glancing between Null and Link as the older blond got out from the tent, telling him if he didn’t hurry Skull Kid was going to finish all his food. Mask ran behind his big bro, stopping suddenly for a second. Link raised a brow in confusion, but his expression grew softer when he saw the kid take some more berries from his bag, placing them as near as he could from Null before following him again, a determined scowl on his young face.

“You better watch out buddy,” he said to Null with a chuckle. “That kid won’t let you alone until you two become friends.”

Then he got out of the tent, leaving a confused pokémon behind him. Null looked outside for a moment before getting near the place Mask left the berries, eating them as fast as he could with his helmet on.

“Wow! He’s big enough the both of us could ride him!” exclaimed Skull Kid later when they were all eating with an excited grin behind his Majora’s mask. 

“ _ They. _ ” corrected Mask, moving his hands to communicate.

Effortlessly, Skull Kid understood him, but still tilted his head to the side in confusion. “They?”

He nodded. “ _ Big bro says they don’t have a gender. _ ”

“Oh, I see. That’s neat.” 

“ _ Also, they’re scared, I don’t think we can ride them yet. _ ” 

“Scared? Of what?? He- Uh, They’re so cool! I don’t think there’s a way he- they can be scared of anything!” 

With a serious scowl Mask took a hand to his chin. Skull Kid was right, but he also was aware there were a lot of scary things in the world that could make the bravest Gerudo warrior cry even if they looked scary themselves. He wasn’t scared of getting hurt as most children were, but he  _ did  _ fear some other things, like never seeing Malon again or never finding out where Navi left…

“ _ I’ll befriend them, _ ” he assured then.

Skull Kid giggled (with that scary voice of his that made several soldiers tremble in fear). “Good luck then Link! I’ll be playing with the fairies meanwhile!”

Mask stuck his tongue out to him. “ _ They won’t let you ride them if you don’t make an effort to be their friend. _ ”

“I’ll find a way.” he said nonchalantly. 

Link watched their childish debate from afar, smiling. Some soldiers around laughed at their antics while some others didn’t understand a thing. He catched a little group near Impa’s tent by the corner of his eye, and his smile vanished. He just hoped they weren’t traitors, otherwise, he should take action…

  
  
  
  


Mask and Null were nowhere to be found. The battlefield was a disaster, Aegislash took care of some monsters to his right while Bisharp fought with others to his right, but his actual concern was the young blond that was right by his side seconds ago.

“Support Impa and Sheik!” Link ordered his pokémon before running back to the last keep they captured minutes ago.

He mounted his Rapidash, breaking through walls of monsters with her hooves and powerful fairy-type moves. He hopped from the saddle and ran as fast as he could when he saw one of his men taking Mask by the back of his tunic, the kid all beaten up and struggling to break free. 

Anger ran by his veins like the hot lava from Eldin Caves. He whistled sharply, calling Corviknight over, the veteran pokémon charging against an army of monsters, clearing up the path for him to kick the ex-soldier and catching Mask on his arms. With another whistle Corviknight ended with the traitor, after Link turned around to block Mask’s vision from the horrible image.

“Are you ok?” he asked the kid, hurrying to mount Rapidash again but stopping when Mask began to wiggle on his arms.

“N-Null!” he said with a rough voice, he was too altered to sign and needed to warn his big bro as quick as he could.

“What’s with them?” Link worriedly inquired.

“Agh!” frustrated, Mask got out from his hold and ran off, Link following him close shouting to him to slow down.

He led him to another near keep, where screams of more of his men echoed all over the place. Mask panted and held his injured shoulder as he glared at the ex-hyrulean soldiers trying to get Null inside an iron cage. The artificial pokémon cried and attacked mercilessly, while Mask’s Yamask tried his best to fight them off.

Link grit his teeth, following Mask into the massive quantity of monsters and traitors (he didn’t see much difference between them), protecting the child as Mask himself took down some of them. Link broke the chains that held captive his pokémon, hearing Mask going berserk with the Fierce Deity Mask behind him. Type: Null charged against an Aggron that was about to attack their trainer, finishing off some of the enemy force’s in an instant. They crouched down to a weak Mask, who removed the Fierce Deity from his face, before nudging him to climb into his back to carry him.

Link would have found that action absolutely heartwarming if he wasn’t fighting traitors, enraged by their weak willpower. He mounted Null as well after he was done, pressing Mask against his chest protectively.

“You two did well.” he sighed, as they reached the centre of the battlefield. 

Impa and Sheik finished the battle on their own, glaring at the retreating traitors fleeing like the bunch of cowards they were. Mask patted Null’s neck before passing out.

  
  
  
  


Time was no longer Mask, and Warriors was now younger than him. Things have changed a lot since they fought in the same battlefield for the last time, and honestly, it was quite a shock for Warriors to see how his honorary no-longer-younger-brother was now a grown up man living a peaceful life with someone he trusted and loved so much. Lon Lon Ranch was bursting with life and happiness, Hyrule, Wild and Wind hurried to see all the pokémon living around, while the others gawked at the house their dear Old Man owned. 

It was hard to think they all could have _this_ , even if their duties as heroes made it seem impossible. Time showed them how wrong they were.

“This is not fair! Time has Old Man privileges!”

Warriors chuckled as he saw Time riding Silvally like it was nothing. His dear normal-type partner was ignoring Wind’s complaints while enjoying the Old Man’s pats on their neck, as the Sailor pouted with his arms crossed.

“You have to gain their trust to ride them to.” said Time with that aura of a wise old man he gained with the passing of the years, but Warriors could see beyond his facade, as his eye glinted with a childish spark of superiority.

“I’m telling Malon!”

“Wait, Sailor-”

Warriors shook his head in disbelief as Wind hurried inside the house shouting for Malon, as Time hopped off Silvally’s back to stop him. The artificial pokémon then walked towards him, gently headbutting him to receive some attention from their trainer.

“You are enjoying this, right?” Warriors laughed, only Silvally only purred.

None of them were longer the same.


End file.
